1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a working pad assembly for use in surface maintenance machines such as the familiar power driven, rotary floor maintenance machines which are used to strip wax, apply wax, buff, polish, etc.
2. Background of the Invention
Many different types of working pads and assemblies therefor have been used over the years. The present standard is an approximately 1" thick pad of non-woven plastic fibers of polyester, nylon, etc. Various means have also been adopted for releasably or removably attaching the pads to the drive disc of the machines, including clamps, snap rings, etc. "Velcro" (fibrous hook-and-loop connectors) is also now widely used for this purpose.
According to my invention a working pad assembly is provided that greatly saves on material and cost, provides for "Velcro"-type ease of mounting, and retains the feel and performance of the standard 1" pad, by providing the cushioning and pliability for the working pad to scrub, clean, and polish uneven floors which contain dips, ridges, and other irregularities, even when employed in high speed rotary machines. Since standard 1" working pads absorb old wax and dirt generally about 1/4" into the working surface, the center 3/4" of the working pad is unused while my invention, preferably using an approximately 3/4" thick resilient pad support element and an approximately 3/4" surface working pad, provides the necessary cushioning and allows old wax and dirt to penetrate approximately 1/4" into each side of the 3/4" thick working surface pad.